redemption_ccgfandomcom-20200222-history
Races: Damas
The Damas, ‘The People of the Chasm‘, is the race that more than any other adapts to the physical strain. Broad shoulders, muscular limbs, wide chest, short and mighty stature are features they have been developed with the work done in their mines, as well as the pink skin and color light eyes because they are not used to seeing the sun’s rays. Their faces, with rounded and childish traits, are often accompanied by shaved or very short hairs, this is a common practice among females too. Probably it is due to the the miners’ old attitude to cut their hair to avoid them to hinder visibility at work or set them on fire by the small candles placed on the helmets used in the mine before the advent of electricity. The Damas live inside the Chasm, a huge crevice opened on a flat area surrounded by rugged mountains enveloped by a perpetual sunrise. Two huge mechanical platforms are the only two accesses to the bottom of the Chasm. Here the center of Ravanes, that’s the capital, comes into view. The city is the starting point for an endless series of large galleries. These galleries are links to the residential areas of the city and from there to other Damas’ cities. Large metal portals can be sealed to isolate and protect the main caverns and all lower levels. In the depths of the tunnels, it hides the primary Damas sustenance source: the steam. The Damas constantly dig, looking for new geysers in order to use them for electricity production. They are the only population, along with Humans and Vampires, who uses it, but they are the only ones to have made technological development their reason of live. They are viscerally lovers of mechanics and they apply this expertise to every aspect of daily life: from work clothes protected by metal plates to gloves with retractable overlays for the fingers, from miner colorful and monocles-equipped helmets, magnifying glasses and small fans to belts with hanging multitude of tools, until the construction of more complex machinery such as steam backpacks, covered with wires and tubes, besides the transport of objects, are used to cool water, to warm cold food or more often to provide energy to weapons. These, very rare, are renowned for their firepower and precision shooting, but what makes them really famous, often penalizing them in commercial exchanges, are the intense puffs of steam and the strident noises that they emit during their use. There are rumors that, thanks to their continuous research in science, the Damas have come to create tesla weapons. To work they need a current generator or a very long power cable. They are open to other races and to new ideas, they are sociable and very skilled in conversation. They don’t have the cult of the past and all that matters is the future and technological progress. Due to their nature of inventors they are able to recycle any object and to destinate it to a new use independently from its original function. This has originated an expression very much in vogue among the Salkes and that now is widespread among all races: “If you do not know what is it for, sell it to a Damas“. OTHER RACES: - Graunt - Humans - Salk - Tamiara - Vampires Category:Setting